


One Piece PETs: A Party for Brook

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [140]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>SHs throw a party for their musician, "Soul King" Brook. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: A Party for Brook

**One Piece PETs: A Party for Brook**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This outrageously amazing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****April 3rd*****

 

Another birthday for one of the Straw Hat Pirates, and this time, it belonged to their number one musician: "Soul King" Brook.

 

"Happy Birthday, Brook!" everyone exclaimed.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Thank you, _minna-san_!"

 

   Soon, the festivities were in full swing. There was good music, cake, presents, you name it. Brook got all kinds of new instruments: an acoustic guitar from Luffy, a piccolo from Nami, a Japanese koto from Zoro, a trumpet from Usopp, a trombone from Sanji, a harmonica from Chopper, a harp from Robin (the smaller kind that you can carry), a double bass from Franky, a bongo drum from Blizzard, and a kazoo from Aika and Kumi.

 

"Thank you so much...!" Brook sniffled. "This has to be one of the best birthdays I've ever had...!"

 

"Oh, and it gets better!" Luffy added.

 

"Really?" Brook inquired. "How so?"

 

"That's a surprise!" answered Aika. "Come with us!"

 

"All right," Brook complied. "This should be exciting!"

 

"It will be, Brook," said Usopp. "it will be."

 

"Yohoho!" Brook chortled.

 

*****Later*****

 

Brook is now blindfolded as the others lead him to where they're taking him.

 

"Almost there!" Aika told him.

 

"Okay," replied Brook. "I can't wait to see what it is!"

 

"All right, we're here!" Nami exclaimed. "You can take off your blindfold, now!"

 

Brook removed his blindfold and he gasped.

 

"A music festival?!" he asked.

 

"Yup!" answered Franky. "Just for you!"

 

Brook's eye sockets flooded with tears as he cried.

 

"Oh, thank you all!" he cried.

 

"Relax, man," said Zoro. "Just enjoy your present."

 

"You don't have to tell me, twice!" Brook exclaimed.

 

   That's when the real fun began. Brook performed along with one of the bands that were performing. The Straw Hats were in the crowd, cheering for him.

 

"Go, Brook!" Aika cheered.

 

Luffy whistled and clapped his hands.

 

"WOO!!!" he hollered. "Yeah, Brook!!!"

 

"Woo hoo!" Nami cheered.

 

"Sing, Brook, sing!!" Usopp shouted.

 

"Give it your all, buddy!" added Franky.

 

Blizzard and Kumi both howled.

 

"Yohohohoho!!!" Brook chortled.

 

   Then, he and the rest of the band played another song. They played an instrumental version of "Fight Together", and almost instantly, everyone seemed to be in tears.

 

"It's beautiful...!" Robin whispered.

 

Luffy and Aika smiled as they hugged each other; Usopp sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

 

"This song always makes me cry...!" he squeaked.

 

"Me, too...!" Franky added before he started sobbing.

 

Nami sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

 

"Why must I always cry when I listen to this...!?" she whispered.

 

"...Are you crying, Moss-head!" Sanji asked.

 

"Shut up!!" Zoro barked with tears in his eye. "Like you can talk!! You're crying, too!!!"

 

"I'm not crying!" Sanji rebuked. "I'm only sweating through my eyes!"

 

Later, the song ended and everyone in the audience applauded.

 

"YEAH!!!" Luffy cheered. "WAY TO GO, BROOK!!!"

 

"YAHOOO!!!" Usopp hollered.

 

Kumi and Blizzard howled, again.

 

"Mmmm...SUPER~!!!" Franky shouted, striking his signature pose.

 

Brook laughed as he and the others others bowed.

 

"Freeze, Straw Hats!!"

 

Everyone turned to see the Marines.

 

"Ah, fuzzy!" Luffy cried.

 

"AAH!!!" Aika screamed as she hid behind Luffy. "MARINES!!!"

 

"Let's get outta here!!!" Usopp shouted.

 

   The Straw Hats wasted no time in running away from the marines, who shot at them. Still, despite this, this was probably the best birthday Brook ever had.

 

Eventually, the Straw Hats boarded their ship, Franky used a Coup de Burst, and they were sent flying into the air, far away from the marines.

 

"See ya later, suckers!!" Luffy shouted. "Who looks stupid now?!"

 

"CURSE YOU, STRAW HATS~!!!!" shouted one of the marines.

 

All in all, Brook had a wonderful birthday and the next one was going to be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I now see that the fic's different from the description.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, yet another late B-day fic for one of the Straw Hats.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you still like it.


End file.
